Afro Kung Fu
Afro Kung Fu (アフロカンフー Afurokanfū) is one of the three inhabitants of the Tower of Angra, and the third and final opponent to be faced in the three trials, and true to his name, he is a dangerous Kung Fu Fighter, but also a tender lover and a total ladies man. Appearance He is a tall, black male, who true to his name, has a very large and noticeable Afro, as well as a mustache, he wears a flashy, yellow jumpsuit with black stripes on the sides and logo printed on the back that says "I ♥ KUNG FU", silvery white shoes, silver arm bands on his forearms and two arm warmers with tassles on them. Description The third, and final of the trials to be faced at the Tower of Angra, being faced after the returning Gorilla Mask and the Black Ninja, he is introduced enjoying the company of a Zebra Woman and Conchita, who surprisingly managed to recover from her demise at the hands of Azel. Moves * Consecutive Thrusts (連続突き Renzoku Tsuki): Afro Kung Fu thrusts his hands into the air at a diagonal angle repeatedly. * Dragon Kick (ドラゴンキック Doragonkikku): Afro Kung Fu strikes a pose before preforming this kick. * High Strike: Afro Kung Fu's counter move, he will strike upwards into the air if Gene misses a guard break. * Five Consecutive Strikes (５連撃 5 Rengeki): Afro Kung Fu will preform five hit combo attack, with the last hit being a palm thrust that sends Gene flying if it hits and cannot be dodged by ducking. * Ball Buster Combo (キンテキコンボ Kinteki Konbo): Afro Kung Fu will preform a series of different techniques, mostly from a crouching position ending with a hit to Gene's groin that cannot be sidestepped or ducked, this move will stun. * Ball Buster Thrust (キンテキ突き Kinteki Tsuki): Afro Kung Fu attempts to grab Gene, and if successful, he will repeatedly preform a series of thrusting attacks with his fists ending with another groin attack combo on Gene. Tips * The Zebra Woman and Conchita will attack you first, and defeating either one of them will prompt him to rise up and join the battle. * It is recommended to deal with Conchita first, as she possesses a far more dangerous moveset due to her whip letting her preform long ranged attacks, and higher health compared to the female wrestler. * You can hit him with a Shaolin Blast while he's resting on his couch, dealing massive damage to him. * His Five Consecutive Strikes and Ball Buster Combo can be dodged by ducking until the very last hit, which is dodged by back flipping. * Because a majority of his moves are combo attacks, he is vulnerable to being taunted. Video(s) Trivia * His large Afro, mastery of martial arts, and yellow outfit might be a potential reference to the titular protagonist of 1975 martial arts movie Black Belt Jones. * With the exception of his High Kick, and High Strike all of his moves are combo attacks. * His yellow jumpsuit seems to be the reference to the one worn by Bruce Lee in the Game of Death, which was also featured in Kill Bill. * He practices the Snake form of Kung Fu, as indicated by the gestures his hands make * He is the only sub boss fought in Stage 8 to have his own unique battle theme, due to Gorilla Mask Tiger reusing "Top of the Humans" and Black Ninja using "Please Mr. SENSEI" which is titled "FUNK MAN" Category:Sub Boss Category:Characters Category:Minions of Angra Category:Stage 8 Category:Males